Chatroom Of Doom
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: Really really random. Inspired by Chatroom nightmares. This story is old but I want to submit it anyway. Crack in later chapters. Anyway rated t for safety, violence which is Axel's fault, and language which is Zero and Xenmas's fault... R
1. Chapter 1

Some of the characters belong to Square and Disney. But some are mine. Inspired by Chatroom Nightmares

* * *

Begin: Chapter 1

* * *

People: Black.hearted.evil: Me

Grimangel: Zero

Ibringdeath: Edward

Orbmaster: Nova

Pinkandfluffy: Maria

Pyro: Axel

Ihaveagun: Max

Imnotemo: Cloud

Knockout: Tifa

Onewingedangel: Sephiroth

Mr.Death: Chris

Keyboy: Sora

Darkprince: Riku

Girlpower: Kairi

* * *

Grimangel logs in

Ibringdeath logs in

Orbmaster logs in

**Ibringdeath:** Well did it work did it work?

**Grimangel:** What do you think?

**Orbmaster:** lol

Pinkandfluffy logs in

pyro logs in

Ihaveagun logs in

**Pyro: **I see zero got the chatroom working

**Ihaveagun:** Who's pinkandfluffy?

**Ibringdeath:** My gf remember Lisa?

**Pinkandfluffy:** Hi

**Pyro:** Can I set her on fire?

**Everyone but Pyro: **NO!

**Grimangel: **That's it!

**Ibringdeath:** In the box with you!

**Pyro: **No not the box anything but the box!

**Pyro: **I'll beg! I'll give you money! I wont set your girlfriend on fire! Please just don't put me in the box!

Pyro has been placed in a box

**Orbmaster: ** Too late.

**Ihaveagun:** lol

Imnotemo and knockout have logged on

**Grimangel**: Hey Cloud, Tifa sup

**Imnotemo:** ntm

**Knockout:** same

Onewingedangel logs in

**Imnotemo:** Stop following me!

**Onewingedangel:** I'm not following you! Why would I do _that_? I mean come on your emo

**Grimangel: **Don't say it

**Pyro: ** Cuz ur gay

**Onewingedangel:** I am not

**Imnotemo: **I'm not emo! Read my login name!

**Ibringdeath: **Who let you out of the box!

**Pyro:** I set it on fire

**Orbmaster: **and u didn't see that coming because?

**Ibringdeath: **shut up

**Onewingedangel:** I'm not gay!

**Pyro: **oh really?

**Onewingedangel: **YES!

**Pyro: **ok then

Pyro has been punched

**Pyro: ** Ow

**Grimangel: **that's what you get when you call people gay!

Mr.Death has logged on

**Onewingedangel: **Waaaahhhhh Im leaving sniff

onewingedangel leaves in a hissy fit

**Mr.Death**: Wut did I just walk into?

**Grimangel: **u don't want to no

**Ihaveagun**: that exit was a little to specific

**Grimangel:** I have a lot of free time

**Everyone but grimangel: **…

**Ihaveagun: **Don't make me use my gun because I have one you know

**Ibringdeath:** You're an idiot

**Ihaveagun:** I said I wouldn't cry cries

Ihaveagun has logged off

**Ibringdeath: **The author has gotten a little happy don't you think?

Black.hearted.evil has logged on

**Black.hearted.evil: **I have fury

Black.hearted.evil has logged off

**Grimangel**: Don't anger the author son just don't

**Ibringdeath**: Why hasn't he appeared more

**Pyro**: He's been busy

Pyro has been punched

**Pyro: **Who did that?

**Black.hearted.evil**: I did

**Pyro:** Mommy

Pyro has logged off in pure fear and terror

**Ibringdeath:** Way to specific

**Black.hearted.evil: **Actually that one I made

**Ibringdeath**: Then I'm cool with it

**Grimangel:** Wuss

**Ibringdeath:** SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP

**Everyone but Ibringdeath**: Lol

**Ibringdeath: **WAAAAHHHH nobody loves me!

**Grimangel: **I do… But only because you're my son

**Ibringdeath:** WAAAAAAHHHHHH

Ibringdeath has logged off in a tearful rage

**Mr.death: **Again way to specific

**Black.hearted.evil: **_I have fury!_

**Everyone except Black.hearted.evil: **I'll be good!!!

Onewingedangel logged on

**Imnotemo: ** Don't call me emo you ho!

**Everyone but Imnotemo: **………….

**Onewingedangel**: What now? Geez its always something with you emos

**Imnotemo:** EMOS HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW!

Imnotemo logs off like an emo

Keyboy, Darkprince, and Girlpower have logged on

**Keyboy:** hey I see everything is in working order.

**Grimangel:** Duh…

**Darkprince: ** how goes life guys I haven't seen a lot of you in a while

**Everyone:** fine

**Girlpower:** Yea the island is just too small for us so we went to Universal.

**Everyone:** …

**Keyboy: **yea it was creepy

**Black.hearted.evil**: I think that's enough mental scars for our readers today

Pyro logged on

**Pyro:** Imagine Sephy with spande

**Everyone:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH wheeze cough wheeze AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Wow that was... ew... Anyway I didn't realize that doesn't appear when you upload... Good to know... I think Anyway R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; **_Organization XIII Chatroom aka OXC_

Here's chapter 2 of this wonderfully random story

I don't own kingdom hearts. but some of the characters are mine from my other stories... It's kind of a gathering point for all characters. Thanks to my reviewers.

* * *

People: Roxas: nobody.loves.me 

Axel: Pyro

Zexion: Cruel.but.charming

Larxene: Thunder.struck.twice

Demyx: Rockwater

Xenmas: Superior

Black.hearted.evil: Me

* * *

Begin: 

-Nobodylovesme and pyro have logged on-

**Nobody.loves.me: **Axel that last comment that you made in the last chapter was totally over the line

**Pyro**: I know isn't it awesome

**Nobody.loves.me:** No it wasn't

**Nobody.loves.me:** Vexion is about to get a wakeup call he won't soon forget 

**Pyro:** Really?

**Nobody.loves.me:** Yea I mixed up the labels on all of his stuff and put an over ripe tomato in his fridge.

**Pyro:** That's just cruel man

-Cruel.but.charming logged in-

**Pyro:** Speaking of cruel men…

**Cruel.but.charming**: Wth did you do to Vexion? He's locked in his room and won't stop crying

**Nobody.loves.me:** I didn't do anything…. It was Axel he just told me

Superior has logged on

**Superior:** Axel I need to have a little chat with you!

**Pyro:** What!?! But I didn't do anything!

**Cruel.but.charming:** That's not what Roxas says

**Pyro: **I swear Roxas I will kill you!

-Pyro and superior have logged off-

-Thunder.struck.twice has logged on-

**Cruel.but.charming: **Hey larxene

**Thunder.struck.twice: **Hey

**Nobody.loves.me: **Hey Zex can you log off for a minute…

**Cruel.but.charming: **K

-Cruel.but.charming has logged off-

**Nobody.loves.me: **Larxene I have something to confess… I love you

-Cruel.but.charming has logged on-

**Thunder.struck.twice: ** Sorry Roxas but I love Zexion

**Black.hearted.evil**: Yea and read your username nobody loves you…

**Nobody.loves.me: **Well at least I still have Naminé

**Nobody.loves.me:** And what is your deal you just appear anywhere you want without logging on!

**Black.hearted.evil: **Well I have author powers so I can just do whatever I want

**Cruel.but.charming:** That and your too lazy to log off and log on over and over again

-Cruel.but.charming has been put in a box-

**Black.hearted.evil: **That's enough of that sass…

**Thunder.struck.twice:** That's not very nice

-Rockwater and Pyro have logged on-

**Nobody.loves.me: **Did you know that Larxene loved Zexion?

**Pyro: **Yes

**Rockwater**: Duh

**Nobody.loves.me: **Does everyone know?

-Superior logs on-

**Pyro: **Yes everyone knows Larxene and Zexion are in love.

**Superior:** What! Nobodys can't love they don't have hearts

**Black.hearted.evil:** I gave them hearts.

**Superior: **Why cant you do that for me?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Because I don't like you

**Pyro**: Did everyone else just have the same imagination of Superior and the Author falling in love or is it just me?

**Nobody.loves.me: **We do now retard

**Rockwater: **I see it every time I close my eyes!

**Pyro: **and you like it you sicko

**Rockwater: **I do not!

**Pyro: **You know you do

-Pyro has been put in a fireproof box-

**Black.hearted.evil:** There we go.

**Cruel.but.charming:** Well I for one have had one to many emotional scars today I'm going to bed

**Nobody.loves.me:** Should we let Axel out of the box?

**Black.hearted.evil:** No he'll be fine

**Black.hearted.evil: **Wait how did Zexion get out of the box?

**Cruel.but.charming: **it was cardboard the whole thing weighs about 8 ounces all I had to do was lift it

**Thunder.struck.twice:** Night.

-Cruel.but.charming gets a good night kiss-

**Black.hearted.evil: **Night all.

-Thunder.struck.twice gets a good knight kiss from Zexy-

**Nobody.loves.me:** o great now it's a romance chat room!

**Pyro:** and that's bad why

**Black.hearted.evil:** How do you keep getting out!

**Pyro:** This time I exploded the box by heating the air inside.

**Black.hearted.evil:** On that note we should probably shut down for the night

**Superior:** Agreed

* * *

Alright R&R. Also to clarify my last statement in the first chapter. Those curvy line symbol things don't appear on this site... that was one of the jokes i was trying to do. anyway i guess i'll have to switch to - for now. Anyway i was wondering if any of my reviewers would like to be in the story. just ask and say what you want to say in the presence of the other characters. i'll pick the ones i like best plus my two first reviewers, YinYangWhitetiger, and Nicrafetix if you guys want to be in it, to be in the story, and please as always read and review.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Here we go. My two reviewers made it into the chapter. To them I say... I edited your dialog a little... Don't kill me**  
**

* * *

Peoples: 

Me: Black.hearted.evil  
Roxas: Nobodylovesme / Ilovenamine  
Larxene: Thunderstrucktwice  
Zexion: Cruelbutcharming  
Zero: Grimangel  
Axel: Pyro  
Namine: Goodandsweet  
Cloud: Imnotemo  
Edward: Ibringdeath  
Sora: Keyboy  
Kairi: Girlpower  
Riku: Darkprince  
Mr.death: Chris  
WeknowALL: Max S  
Stud29: Ralston

* * *

Reviewers: God.of.the.dragons and AngelOfLight

* * *

Begin! 

-Nobodylovesme, Thunderstrucktwice, God.of.the.dragons, Mr.death, AngelOfLight, and Grimangel have logged on-

**Nobodylovesme**: Larxene do you love me

**Thunderstrucktwice**: No

**god.of.the.dragons**: I do!

**Nobodylovesme**: Do you love me now Larxene?

**god.of.the.dragons**: ...I do!

**AngelOfLight:** What do you think?

**Thunderstrucktwice**: NO!

**god.of.the.dragons**: I DO!

**Grimangel**: If she put it more bluntly it would be a baseball bat

**god.of.the.dragons**: ... grimy that's mean!

**Mr.death**: Exactly

**god.of.the.dragons**: -waving at Nobadylovesme-

**Nobodylovesme:** I don't know you…

**God.of.the.dragons:** That hurts roxy

-Pyro and Goodandnice logged in-

**AngelOfLight: **Hello!

**Nobodylovesme:** Naminé do you love me

**Goodandnice:** Of course I do Roxas

**god.of.the.dragons**: but i luv u too!

**Nobodylovesme:** again I don't know you how can I love someone I don't know? Besides I love Naminé

-God.of.the.dragons cries-

-Nobodylovesme has been kissed-

**Nobodylovesme**: I need to change my username now

-God.of.the.dragons has kissed Axel-

**Pyro:** Wtf Do I know you?

**Black.hearted.evil:** its better than being in a box

**Pyro:** you've got a point there.

-Nobodylovesme has logged off-

**AngelOfLight**: ...?

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Where is my bf

**god.of.the.dragons**: screwing himself...

**Black.hearted.evil**: You don't know that… But I know that he's somewhere in a box… Because that's where I left him

-Stud29 and weknowALL Have logged on-

**Stud29**: Sup people!

**god.of.the.dragons**: PYRO Luv!

**Pyro:** thanks… I think. As long as it keeps me away from boxes

**Black.hearted.evil**: Smirks

**Pyro**: New people

**Black.hearted.evil**: Oh by the way Axel I designed a box that you cannot escape from.

**Pyro**: bring it on!

-Pyro has been put in an inescapable box-

**AngelOfLight**: I'd so laugh if he got out of that one!

-god.of.the.dragons sneaks to unlock the inescapable box-

**WeknowALL**: Does this happen often?

**Black.hearted.evil**: More than you want to know.

-Cruelbutcharming has logged on-

**god.of.the.dragons**: WHO THE F--- R U?! -to CruelbutCharming-

**Cruelbutcharming:** what? I'm Zexion.

**Thunderstrucktwice:** Sexy Zexy's my bf

**Stud29:** really

**Cruelbutcharming**: Yea really even Roxas figured that out before you.

-Ilovenamine logged on-

**Ilovenamine**: I love you Namine

**Black.hearted.evil:** because that's redundant

-Goodandnice has been kissed-

**Stud29**: Awsome! A make-out section!

**god.of.the.dragons**: ;-; I luv u...Nobodylovesme

**Black.hearted.evil**: yes we need a love triangle to make this story interesting

**Mr.Death**: Oh lord

**WeknowALL**: not interested

**Stud29**: Why? Are you gay?

**WeknowALL**: No I'm not!

**Grimangel and Black.hearted.evil**: We already did this joke

**Stud29**: He's still gay

**WeknowALL**: Am not!

**Black.hearted.evil:** that's enough!

-Stud29 and WeknowALL Have been put in a box together-

**god.of.the.dragons**: OMFG that's just WRONG! get them out!

**Black.hearted.evil:** no

**God.of.the.dragons: **y

**Black.hearted.evil:** because I'm evil

**Grimangel**: Omg

-Ilovenamine and Goodandnice have gone to a closet to make out-

-god.of.the.dragons throws up-

**AngelOfLight**: -tuts- I wanna give her a lecture...

**Mr**.**death**: OMG

**Black.hearted.evil**: Poor stud29 and weknowALL I almost feel sorry for them

almost

**Cruelbutcharming**: I wouldn't want to be that close to someone Unless it was

larxene

**god.of.the.dragons**: or yourself...

**Thunderstrucktwice**: I love you

**Cruelbutcharming:** and to clarify being in a box alone is scary…

**Grimangel:** O.o

-Cruelbutcharming has been hugged and kissed-

**Thunderstrucktwice:** Poor Smexy Zexy

-god.of.the.dragons throws up-

**AngelOfLight**: aw...

**Stud29**: You're so damned lucky

**Black.hearted.evil**: how did you get out of your box?

**Stud29**: I realized Max was in it and screamed so loud that the box exploded

**Pyro**: I though I heard a loud pop.

**AngelOfLight**: and so i laugh HA!

**god.of.the.dragons**: pryo... -shakes head-

**Black.hearted.evil**: How the F--- did you get out of your box!

**Pyro**: I'm awsome!

**god.of.the.dragons**: I helped too! **REMEMBER THAT?!**

**Pyro: **yes dear

-Pyro has been glomped-

**Black.hearted.evil**: _I greatly dislike you Axel_

**Pyro**: Meep!

-Pyro has logged off-

**WeknowALL**: scary

**Grimangel**: lol

**AngelOfLight**: HA!

-Keyboy, darkprince, Pyro, and girlpower have logged on-

**god.of.the.dragons**: SORA! I LUV U!

**Keyboy**: Huh? Do I know you?

**Black.hearted.evil:** First Roxas, then Axel, and now Sora?

**God.of.the.dragons:** …

**Girlpower:** sora have you been cheating?

**Keyboy:** no…

**Black.hearted.evil:** don't worry kairi if he was it would have been everywhere by now -Smirks-

**Girlpower:** ok…

**Darkprince**: Where's Roxas?

**WeknowALL**: Making out with Naminé

**Girlpower**: Sora we should make out!

**Keyboy**: Sure

-Keyboy and Girlpower go to another closet to make out-

-God.of.the.dragons has thrown up-

**Black.hearted.evil**: You know Roxas has been in there a long time

**Pyro**: Riku you don't have a girl ahahahaha!

**Darkprince**: Axel you don't have a guy ahahahaha

**god.of.the.dragons**: hey that's mean! I love you axel

**Pyro**: thank you

-God.of.the.dragons has been hugged-

**Pyro**: Riku should be put in a box

Pyro has been placed in the indestructible box

**AngelOfLight**: HA!

**god.of.the.dragons**: Axel! That's not very nice angeloflight

**Grimangel**: How does that work?

**god.of.the.dragons**: DON't worry I'll save u Pryo!

-god.of.the.dragons helps Pryo get out-

**Black.hearted.evil**: I just like putting him in boxes

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Hey Zexy since there are 2 closets left

**Cruelbutcharming**: Lets go make out?

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Exactly!

-Cruelbutcharming and Thunderstrucktwice go to yet another closet to make out-

**AngelOfLight**: HA!

-goes to cruelbutcharming and thunrderstructwice and throws there closet off the

cliff near by-

**AngelOfLight:** HA!

**Black.hearted.evil:** no they cant die yet! Zexy and Larxy fans will kill me!

-Black.hearted.evil has saved Zexy and Larxy without disturbing their closet trip-

**AngelOfLight:** HA!

**Darkprince**: STOP LAUGHING! DAMN YOU!

**AngelOfLight**: MAKE me!

-AngelOfLight and Darkprince have started a fight-

-bringdeath and Imnotemo have logged on-

**god.of.the.dragons**: hey Emo!

**Imnotemo:** I AM NOT EMO!

-Imnotemo has logged off like an emo-

**Ibringdeath**: Oook Where is everyone?

**Grimangel**: Either cowering in terror, in a closet or in a box, or fighting...

-Cruelbutcharming and Thunderstrucktwice have come out of the closet-

**Black.hearted.evil**: You know what would be fun? Breaking up Roxas and Naminé

**Everyone**: Yea

**god.of.the.dragons**: I'm all for it let me do it! _if not..._

**Black.hearted.evil:** Alright. I don't care as long as it gets done.

**God.of.the.dragons:** Squeal!!! Then Roxas Shall Be MINE!

-AngelOfLight gives Darkprince a black eye ending the fight-

**AngelOfLight**: HA!

**Darkprince:** Humf I refuse to comment!

**Black.hearted.evil:** **_HYPER HEALING!_**

-Ilovenamine and Goodandnice have come from the closet-

**Black.hearted.evil**: Hey Naminé

**Goodandnice**: Huh?

-Keyboy and Girlpower have returned from the closet of makeoutness-

**God.of.the.dragons**: look at this! _Quote: Nobody.loves.me: Larxene I have something to confess… I love you Nobody.loves.me: Well at least I still have NaminÃ©_

**Goodandsweet**: WHAT THE F--- ROXAS YOU SON OF A B---- I'LL F------ KILL YOU!

**Ilovenamine**: But I love you!

**Black.hearted.evil**: No, Namine is your second choice you asked Larxene if she

loved you 2 times today.

**Ilovenamine**: I f------ hate you Sam

**Black.hearted.evil**: Everyone hates you now

**AngelOfLight**: HA!

**god.of.the.dragons**: Roxas... I LUV U! -gives a hug to Roxas-

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Omg Naminé cursed 3 times!

**Grimangel**: It's the end of the world!

**Black.hearted.evil**: Flee!

-Chat session has ended due to impending apocalypse-

* * *

FLEE!!! and R&R but not in that order... Thanks to my reviewers but that is probably the last time I'm ever putting reviewers in my story. So you're going to be the two lucky few!!! Feel happy and rejoice. Next chapter will come soon hopefully... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Here we are ch 4 woot!!!**  
**

* * *

Roxas: IlovenamineNamine : Roxasisevil  
Me: Black.hearted.evil  
Larxene:Thunderstrucktwice  
Axel: Pyro  
Zexion: Cruelbutcharming  
Xenmas: Superior  
Demyx: Rockwater  
Marluxia: Flowersboy  
Ralston: Stud29  
Max S. :WeknowALL  
Chris: Mr.death  
Zero: Grimangel

* * *

SasuNaru: Ibrokemykeyblade

* * *

Begin: 

-Ilovenamine, Thunderstrucktwice, Roxasisevil, Pyro, and Ibrokemykeyblade have

logged on-

**Ilovenamine**: I love you Naminé

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Namine please don't curse last time you did Travers Town Exploded.

**Roxasisevil**: I hate you Roxas go follow Larxene for all I care

**Ilovenamine**: But she already said no!

**Pyro**: Don't worry Roxas I'm sure someone likes you

**Ilovenamine**: Really?

**Black.hearted.evil**: No

**Pyro****and Black.hearted.evil**: lol

**Roxasisevil**: Axel I love you

**Ibrokemykeyblade**:I knew it!

**Pyro, Black.hearted.evil, Ilovenamine, and Thunderstrucktwice**: WTF

**Roxasisevil**: Well?

**Pyro**: Uh well um uh well heh I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I love fire

**Black.hearted.evil**: Everyone saw that coming right I mean his username is pyro and he's a fire element

**Roxasisevil**: That's ok it was worth a shot

**Pyro**: Just doing it to spite Roxas then eh? Well then I love you too Naminé.

**Ilovenamine**: Oh F--- you Axel and F--- you Naminé I hate you all

**Everyone**: Yay!

-Ilovenamine has logged off in fury-

-Rockwater, Superior, and Flowerboy have logged in-

**Rockwater**: Why is Roxas crying

**Pyro**: Because I'm getting my revenge by pretending to love namine

**Superior**: Really?

**Roxasisevil**: yes.

**Flowershim**: Oh

-Cruelbutcharming has logged on-

**Pyro**: Namine no fake love for you…

**Roxasisevil**: What? Why

**Pyro**: Because I've gotten my revenge and I don't really like you

**Black.hearted.Evil**: lol

**Cruelbutcharming**: But everyone knows you can find love on

**Roxasisevil**: Xenmas blocked all sights like that because of what u can do to his name…

**Superior**: not another word!

**Black.hearted.evil**: What can u do to his name?

**Pyro**: Well Xemy why don't u pay us to stop us from telling

**Superior**: anything you name it!

**Black.hearted.evil**: Well I'm going to go find it on the internet anyway so whatever they do just saying u can do something funny with ur name was enough for me

**Superior**: I'll do anything just don't please!

**Black.hearted.evil**: Really…

**Superior**: uh oh…

**Black.hearted.evil:** Hey Marly…

**Flowerboy**: yea?

**Black.hearted.evil:** u still have that tutu I gave you?

**Flowerboy**: yea but no way in hell r u getting it.

**Rockwater**: Why did u give him a tutu?

**Black.hearted.evil**: Because the hidden cameras I hid in his room took great

blackmail

**Flowerboy**: WHAT!?!

**Black.hearted.evil**: I'm evil remember. My Username… The fact that I actually said I was evil in previous chapters…

**Flowerboy**: how could u…

**Black.hearted.evil**: easy, I bought motion sensitive cameras and hid them in ur room

**Flowerboy**: O.o

**Ibrokemykeyblade**: Stalker!

**Black.hearted.evil:** I am not! I'm just evil

**Ibrokemykeyblade:** Is there a difference

**Black.hearted.evil:** I think so…

**Everyone:** lol

**Black.hearted.evil**: anyway unless u want those pictures on the internet give me the tutu

**Superior**: what does that have to do with me?

**Black.hearted.evil**: I'm going to film you dancing in the tutu after I get it from marly

**Superior**: WHAT!?!

**Black.hearted.evil:** u heard me

**Flowerboy**: and u didn't say that earlier y?

**Black.hearted.evil:** what part of I'm evil don't you understand

**Flowerboy**: o anyway here's the tutu

-flowerboy has given black.hearted.evil the tutu-

**Black.hearted.evil**: alright come on Xemy

**Superior**: promise that you wont look for what you can do to my name

**Black.hearted.evil**: sure whatever

-Superior and black.hearted.evil have logged off-

-Girmangel has logged on-

**Grimangel**: woot! Author powers!

**Pyro**: huh?

**Grimangel**: well when Sam is unavailable I become co-author

**Pyro**: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-pyro has logged off-

**Roxasisevil**: wait wasn't Sam the one that told us Xemnas's name can be anagrammed to Mansex…

**Black.hearted.evil**: yup

**Everyone**: ROFL!

**Grimangel**: here are your author powers back

**Black.hearted.evil**: thanks

-Pyro has logged on-

**Pyro**: is it safe?

**Black.hearted.evil**: yea I have my powers back

**Pyro**: ok

-Pyro has been put in a box-

**Cruelbutcharming**: Sam I am in awe of your cunning and skill

**Black.hearted.evil**: I no and now I have a video of Xemmy dancing in a tutu

**Thunderstrucktwice**: I have got to see it.

**Black.hearted.evil**: I plan on showing you all and using it as blackmail later

**Grimangel**: I couldn't have thought of a better way to get blackmail myself kudos

**Cruelbutcharming**: I could hug you but that would be gay…

**Thunderstrucktwice**: I will… if that's ok with you Zexy

**Cruelbutcharming**: Yea that's alright

-black.hearted.evil has been hugged-

**Black.hearted.evil**: thanks Larxy and Zexy

**Pyro**: that's not fair you give him a hug but not me

**Ibrokemykeyblade:** I'll hug you

**Pyro:** really?

-pyro has been hugged-

**Thunderstrucktwice**: I don't like you very much axel

**Pyro**: hey!

**Black.hearted.evil**: lol

-Superior has logged on-

**Superior**: alright now don't look for what you can do to my name

**Black.hearted.evil**: ok mansex

**Superior**: WHAT!?!?!?!

**Black.hearted.evil**: it was the opportunity of a lifetime Xemy I couldn't pass

it up

**Superior**: you son of a B-

**Black.hearted.evil**: rofl

-superior has logged off in pure anger-

**Pyro**: man this is rich

**Roxasisevil**: we still have the problem of me not having someone to pretend love in spite

-Stud29, WeknowALL, and Mr.Death logged in-

**Roxasisevil**: can one of you pretend love me in spite?

**Stud29**: I will I'm a stud!

**WeknowALL**: I will

**Stud29**: Max helping a girl! It's the apocalypse!

-Stud29 logs off-

**Roxasisevil**: Really you'll help me?

**WeknowALL**: Yes

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Aw its so cute

**Cruelbutcharming**: Not as cute as you larxene

**Thunderstrucktwice**: I love you

-Cruelbutcharming has been kissed-

**WeknowALL**: Where's Axel he get put in a box again

**Pyro**: I'm rite here thank u very much

**WeknowALL**: w/e

-WeknowALL has been hit by a fireball-

**WeknowALL**: OMG IT BURNS!

**Ibrokemykeyblade**: Yay, pain!

**Rockwater**: I got it!

-WeknowALL has been hit by a high pressure column of water-

**WeknowALL**: OMG IT HURTS!

**Roxasisevil**: Stop you guys I need him in one piece!

**Pyro**: Alright alright srry…

**Black.hearted.evil**: HYPER HEALING

**WeknowALL**: Thanks

-WeknowALL has been bitch slapped-

**Black.hearted.evil**: I only did it for Namine you cur

**WeknowALL**: Sorry geez

**Grimangel**: you're an idiot

-WeknowALL has been put in a box of pain-

**Black.hearted.evil:** I hate you Max S

**Roxasisevil**: hey I need him alive!

**Black.hearted.evil**: he's alive just in pain

**Roxasisevil**: well I need him out of the box so we can plan our spite of Roxas.

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'll let him out for a price…

**Roxasisevil**: wut do u want

**Black.hearted.evil**: Well... Uh... Let's see... What kind of blackmail can I get from you?

**Roxasisevil:** none

**Black.hearted.evil:** never mind then

**Roxasisevil**: alright let max out

**Black.hearted.evil: **k

**WeknowALL**: thank you god!

**Black.hearted.evil**: why are you thanking me?

**WeknowALL**: Not you retard

**Black.hearted.evil**: **_WHAT!?!_**

**WeknowALL**: Uh oh…

-WeknowALL has been put in a box of hellfire pain of eternal suffering-

**Cruelbutcharming**: poor kid…

**Grimangel**: what part of don't anger authors do you people not understand

**Roxasisevil**: hey!

**Black.hearted.evil**: don't worry he'll live… I think

**Roxasisevil**: can I take you to the closet to get you to let him out

**Black.hearted.evil**: no

**Roxasisevil**: what about Larxene

**Thunderstrucktwice and Cruelbutcharming**: what?

**Roxasisevil**: please Larxene :(

**Thunderstrucktwice**: Well

**Cruelbutcharming**: I guess I mean if it saves max

**Thunderstrucktwice**: alright Sam I'll go into the closet with you

**Black.hearted.evil**: no… I might be evil but I wouldn't do that to Zexion… But since you were willing I'll let Max out

**Cruelbutcharming**: thanks

-WeknowALL and Roxasisevil have logged off-

**Cruelbutcharming**: I'm sorry Larxene

**Thunderstrucktwice**: its ok… I love you Smexy Zexy

-Cruelbutcharming has been kissed-

**Thunderstrucktwice**: You're a great kisser Zexy

**Cruelbutcharming**: Thank you very much Laxene

-Thunderstrucktwice has been kissed-

-Ibrokemykeyblade has thrown up-

**Black.hearted.evil**: quit being creepy!

**Grimangel**: Man you guys r too close

**Black.hearted.evil**: Agreed we should shut down so they can get unclose.

**Cruelbutcharming**: what?

End

* * *

I had to do the mansex one it was too good to pass up Enjoy R and R  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry this one's so much shorter than normal...

* * *

People:

* * *

Me: Black.hearted.evil-  
Sora: Keyboy-  
Kairi: Girlpower-  
Riku: Darkprince-  
Cloud: Imnotemo-  
Sephiroth: Onewingedangel  
Roxas: Everyonehatesme -  
Namine: Roxasisevil-  
Max S.: WeknowALL-  
Axel: Pyro  
Zero: Grimangel-  
Random made up person: Darksoul

* * *

Begin:

* * *

-Keyboy, Girlpower, and Darkprince have logged on-

**Keyboy:** Where is everyone?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Idk

-Keyboy has been kissed-

**Girlpower:** I wuv you

**Black.hearted.evil: **Wuv? Wow you really love him!

**Darkprince:** What's the difference?

**Keyboy:** Wuv is a lot stronger than love

**Black.hearted.evil:** That should have been given away by the _wow you really love him_ comment

**Girlpower:** Exactly

-Roxasisevil, WeknowALL, and Grimangel have logged on-

**Roxasisevil**: Is the evil one here?

**Black.hearted.evil: **no

-Everyonehatesme logged on-

**Everyonehatesme:** Namine I still love you

-WeknowALLis being kissed by Roxasisevil-

-Everyonehatesme has logged off in anger-

**Grimangel: **He logged off you can stop now

**Black.hearted.evil**: Uh get a closet you two.

-WeknowALL and Roxasisevil have gone in the closet-

**Grimangel:** Namine is getting a lot of closet time

**Darkprince and Keyboy: **That's because she's a ho

**Everyone:** Rofl

-Imnotemo has logged on-

**Imnotemo:** hey guys sup

**Black.hearted.evil**: Ntm other than max and namine are in the closet together and making strange noises.

-Everyone has been grossed out-

**Imnotemo: **I think I just turned even more emo if that was possible

**Keyboy:** Jesus get them out.

**Black.hearted.evil:** let's have a contest one two three… Not it!

**Imnotemo:** Not it

**Darkprince:** Not it

**Grimangel:** Not it

**Girlpower:** Not it

**Keyboy: **Not it

**Keyboy: **Damn it!

**Black.hearted.evil:** I don't think our readers can handle this.

-Keyboy has opened the closet-

**Keyboy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

-Keyboy has vomited-

-Keyboy has been given serious mental scars-

**Girlpower:** I feel really bad for Sora

**Black.hearted.evil:** Then you should have opened the closet

**Girlpower:** Fat chance!

-WeknowALL and Roxasisevil have come from the closet-

**Darkprince:** What were you guys doing?

-Imnotemo and girlpower have logged off-

**Roxasisevil:** Kinky things

**Keyboy: **you guys are like fifteen!

**WeknowALL**: so! we should be able to play Scrabble using dirty words in a closet in peace.

**Black.hearted.evil, Darkprince, Grimangel:** …..

**Grimangel:** Wtf are u so freaked out about sora?

**Keyboy: **The words that they had on there!

**Black.hearted.evil: **Sora words can never hurt you unless you write something on a bat and then beat someone with it.

-Keyboy has logged off-

-Pyro, and Darksoul have logged on-

**Darkprince:** Who's darksoul

**Pyro: **A girl we found for u on E-harmony dot com

**Roxasisevil:** Aww that's sweet…. and creepy

**Darksoul:** I love you Riku!

**Darkprince:** That's fine and all but what makes you different from all the other fangirls?

**Darksoul**: how about you take me in the closet and find out?

**Darkprince:** as much as I'm tempted to that still wont prove your different than the other fangirls…

**Darksoul:** what's your problem with us fanboys!

**Pyro and Darprince: **Wait what?

**Darksoul:** Whoops…

**Darkprince:** I'm sorry I'm not gay…

**Darksoul:** Don't worry I can make you gay

**Darkprince:** no thanks…

**Darksoul:** come on!

**Black.hearted.evil:** No now go die!

**Darksoul:** Make me!

**Black.hearted.evil:** k

-Darksoul has been shot in the head-

**Darkprince:** lol?

**Black.hearted.evil:** well that's the first death in this story…

**Pyro: **yay!

**Grimangel:** There's a lesson in what happened today…

**Everyone:** what?

**Black.hearted.evil:** I don't like stupid people

**WeknowALL:** is that why you hate Roxas?

**Black.hearted.evil:** I don't hate Roxas I'm evil retard

-WeknowALL has been put in a box-

**Pyro:** On a random note why is there only one closet?

**Roxasisevil: **that was random

**Black.hearted.evil: **Because the others were infected with AIDS because of that Janitor I had

**Pyro:** What!?!

**Black.hearted.evil: **jk

**Pyro: **Scared me there

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'm evil remember

**Pyro:** Good point

**Black.hearted.evil:** anyway I'm going to shut down

**Grimangel:** why?

**Black.hearted.evil:** because Sora just ran screaming into my room and I need to deal with him…

-CRACK- -THUD-

**Black.hearted.evil:** there goes my favorite baseball bat

End

* * *

My poor baseball bat... It will be missed. Anyway next chapter will be fun... So I'll try to get it up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Well here it is. Notice Cloud's new user name.

* * *

People:

Cloud: Imemonow  
Tifa: knockout  
Zero: Grimangel  
Edward: Ibringdeath  
Me: Black.hearted.evil  
Max: Ihaveagun  
Jessie: Whitemagicrules  
Nova: Orbmaster  
Chris: Mr.death  
Maria: Pinkandfluffy  
Sephiroth: onewingedangel  
Ralston: Stud29

* * *

Begin

* * *

-Imemonow, Knockout, Grimangel, Ibringdeath, and Orbmaster have logged on-

**Grimangel: **You finally turned Emo Cloud good for you

**Imemonow:** I don't like to talk about what did

**Grimangel:** No one sane would

**Knockout:** What are you guys talking about

**Imemonow**: Snap AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Imemonow has been muted-

**Black.hearted.evil: **At least until he stops screaming

-Onewingedangel, stud29, and Whitemagicrules have logged on-

**Whitemagicrules:** Has anyone seen Max lately

**Stud29:** He's in a closet somewhere with Namine

**Black.hearted.evil:** Wrong max retard. He should be coming soon

**Stud29:** Hey I'm –

-Stud29 has been put in a box-

**Grimangel:** What is it with you and boxes

**Black.hearted.evil:** If you're in a box that means I don't have to deal with you

**Grimangel:** but still

**Knockout: **Cloud stopped screaming

**Black.hearted.evil: **Good

-Imemonow has been unmuted-

**Imemonow:** I'm sorry. I lost control

**Black.hearted.evil:** Its ok it was a bad time in the history of this chatroom

-Ihaveagun has logged on-

**Black.hearted.evil:** That is the max we were talking about

**Ihaveagun:** I was being talked about Awesome!

-Ihaveagun has been kissed-

**Whitemagicrules:** I love you

**Ihaveagun:** I love you too

**Imemonow:** w/e

**Knockout: **Cloud I need to confess something to everyone

**Imemonow:** Go ahead Tifa

**Knockout: **Cloud and I…. Are in love

**Everyone:** Duh we all know

**Grimangel:** Yea Cloud has been keeping a diary and Sephiroth stole it, gave all of us a copy, put it on ebay, and had it printed in the paper.

**Knockout and Imemonow:** WHAT!?!

**Knockout: **You kept a diary

**Imemonow: **Sephiroth stole my dairy!

**Onewingedangel: **yes

**Knockout:** What did you put in it!

**Onewingedangel: **Naughty things, Emo things, disturbing things, and down right humiliating things

**Knockout:** For who

**Onewingedangel:** Both of you

**Grimangel:** Oh and Cloud, How much did you have to drink last month at that party

**Knockout: **That party! You said you were out with Zero fighting evil

**Black.hearted.evil:** He was "fighting" something

**Imemonow: ** **_NO!_**

-Imemonow has been muted again-

**Knockout:** What happened!?!

**Grimangel: **Nova was there ask him

**Knockout: **What happened!!!???

**Orbmaster:** I hate you Zero…

**Knockout:** WELL!!!!!!!!!

**Orbmaster: **We were at the party and cloud had had a few dozen… dozen drinks and frankly he was wasted. So when I went to try to make him leave he said no and staggered off. About half an hour later I started to get worried and went look for him. And when I did I found him next to a guy and a girl. They told me that he said he wanted to make out with him and then her and they said yes soooo.

**Knockout: **HE MADE OUT WITH A GUY AND A GIRL!!!!!!!! AND DIDN'T TELL ME!!!!!!!

**Orbmaster:** well he probably didn't tell you because he didn't remember so I added that little bit to his dairy for him.

-Imemonow has been unmuted-

**Imemonow:** I loath you very much right now Nova

**Knockout:** Not as much as I hate you Cloud

-Imemonow and knockout have logged out-

**Black.hearted.evil: **Sucks to be them

**Grimangel: **Yea

**Orbmaster: **Im still mad at you

**Grimangel: **Then you should log off and hit something

-Grimangel has been punched-

**Grimangel: **Ow! I didn't mean me!

**Orbmaster: **I did

-orbmaster has logged out-

**Black.hearted.evil: **Well everyone I'm going to call it a night

**Everyone:** Good night Sam

**Black.hearted.evil:** Good night all.

_End_

* * *

You see where i'm going with Cloud? No? Well too bad. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this Cloud gag. Even though he is one of my favorite characters. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Well here we are. I really hate moving. I have no time to write. That and when I do have time I have writer's block but I don't know why. I couldn't make this chapter unakward due to that fact so sorry

* * *

People:

* * *

Larxene: Lovethunder  
Zexion: Cruelbutcharming  
Axel: Pyro  
Xenmas: Superior  
Demyx: Rockwate  
Marluxia: Flowershim

* * *

Begin 

-Lovethunder, Pyro, Cruelbutcharming, and flowershim logged on-

**Pyro: **lovethunder larxene? Really?

**Lovethunder:** Yes I love Zexon

**Cruelbutcharming: **And I love you Larxene

-Lovethunder has been kissed -

**Flowershim:** I've never seen you two so close

**Cruelbutcharming:** Is that a problem?

**Pyro and flowershim: ** Yes!

**Black.hearted.evil:** Really now

**Pyro and Flowershim:** No sir not at all sir!

-Pyro and flowershim have logged off-

-Superior and Rockwater have logged on-

**Lovethunder:** Awww I thought we were going to be alone.

**Rockwater:** Too much info

**Superior and Black.hearted.evil:** Exactly

-Cruelbutcharming has been kissed-

**Rockwater**: Reason?

**Lovethunder:** Do I need one

**Cruelbutcharming:** No you don't

**Superior:** You guys are too close

**Cruelbutcharming and lovethunder: **No we're not

**Black.hearted.evil:** there is no such thing as too close

**Superior:** Really?

**Black.hearted.evil: **yes!

**Rockwater:** Yea right…

-Roxkwater has been placed in a box-

**Superior:** Its always boxes with you

**Black.hearted.evil:** Didn't I already give an explanation

**Superior:** I am superior! I demand an explanation!

**Black.hearted.evil:** Superior to me? You wish

**Superior:** I don't need to I'm better than you

**Rockwater:** Boss stop!

**Cruelbutcharming:** Oh s---

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'm sorry guys have to see this

**Superior:** See what you wuss!

**Black.hearted.evil:** _**I AM NO WUSS YOU RETARDED IDIOTIC NURODIC POWER FREAK WITH AN ABSESSION OVER SORA AND DISEMBODIED HEARTS!**_

**Superior: **I'm sorry

**Rockwater: **OMG

**Cruelbutcharming:** I'm sorry I'll never cross you again!

**Black.hearted.evil: **_Good and keep it that way_

**Rockwater and Cruelbutcharming: **yes sir

**Black.hearted.evil: **_I can't hear you!_

**Rockwater and Cruelbutcharming: YES SIR!**

**Black.hearted.evil: **Better

**Lovethunder:** Did everyone log off or something?

**Black.hearted.evil: **They're just scared witless

**Lovethunder:** We should test to see how scared witless they are!

**Cruelbutcharmming:** How?

**Lovethunder: **Fuzzy handcuffs and whipped cream

**Black.hearted.evil:** Sometimes you're worse than me

**Rockwater:** Larxene… Wh… What are you going to do

**Lovethunder:** You'll see –winks-

**Rockwater: **Oh lord!!!

-Rockwater has logged off-

**Black.hearted.evil:** That was quick

**Lovethunder:** I have my ways

**Cruelbutcharming: **Well what's your plan?

**Lovethunder**: -giggles- -whispers- -giggles-

**Cruelbutcharming: **Demyx is going to be really glad he left

-Cruelbutcharming readies the fuzzy handcuffs-

**Black.hearted.evil:** That's It!

-Black.hearted.evil has logged off-

**Cruelbutcharming: **Well superior boy you're the only one left

**Lovethunder:** Ready?

**Cruelbutcharming: **As ever

-thirty minutes later-

**-**Pyro has logged on-

**Pyro:** I heard from Demyx you were doing bad things

**Black.hearted.evil:** You do know your boss has great resolve.

**Pyro: **But he went to the store thirty minutes ago.

**Black.hearted.evil and cruelbutcharming:** _**WHAT!?!**_

**Pyro: **He never logged off did he.

**Lovethunder and cruelbutchamring**: Oh someone's going to get it

**Black.hearted.evil:**_**Where did he go Axel?**_

**Pyro**: K-mart….

-Black.hearted.evil has logged off-

**Pyro: **I didn't think he logged off anymore

**Lovethunder:** only when he leaves

**Pyro:** So what did you guys do?

**Lovethunder:** Perv

**Pyro:** Still

**Cruelbutcharming:** Nothing actually

**Pyro:** What?

**Lovethunder:** We were trying to see how long it would take them to log off if we started pretended to do stuff

**Pyro:** What did you 'pretend' to do?

**Black.hearted.evil:** You really are a perv

**Pyro:** There you go again

**Black.hearted.evil:** Don't expect your boss to be coming back from the hospital for a long time

**Pyro: **Yay

**Lovethunder:** No one in the organization likes Xenmas do they?

**Pyro: **no

**Black.hearted.evil:** Well its time to shut down again

**Pyro: **night people

**Lovethunder: **night Axel

**Cruelbutcharming:** Night larxy

-Chat session ended-

* * *

Anyway the Xenmas attack is going to show up next chapter but whatever. R and R 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry for taking so long... I'm having a lot of trouble finding time to write... What with exams, moving, and one of my family members died...

* * *

People:

* * *

Roxas: Everyonehatesme  
Naminé: Roxasisevil  
Max S: WeknowALL  
Larxene: Lovethunder  
Zexion: Cruelbutcharming  
Axel: Pyro  
Cloud: Imemonow -  
Zero: Grimangel -  
Chris: Mr.death -  
Ralston: Stud29 -  
Me: Black.hearted.evil –  
Tifa: Knockout –  
Brian: Scullyboy

* * *

Begin

-Lovethunder, Pyro, Imemonow, Grimangel, and Mr.death have logged on-

**Lovethunter:** Did you guys hear?

**Pyro:** I think so… wait NO!

**Black.hearted.evil:** _Don't yell at people_

**Pyro: **ok!!!

**Imemonow:** Well what's the news Larxene?

**Lovethunder:** Well there was a brutal attack on Xenmas!

**Pyro:** I did know about that

**Grimangel:** How?

_Private from: __**Black.hearted.evil**__ to __**Pyro: **__**Talk and you Die**_

**Pyro:** Sam told me… yea Sam told me

**Mr.death:** oookay

**Black.hearted.evil:** Does anyone know who did it?

**Grimangel:** You did

**Mr..death: **Yup they saw you on the video

**Black.hearted.evil: **_**You know nothing!**_

**Grimangel:** What were we talking about

**Mr.death:** Idk lets scroll up and see

**Black.hearted.evil:** snap

**Black.hearted.evil: **_**Log erase!**_

**Grimangel: **Wth there's nothing above my comment of what we were talking about!

**Black.hearted.evil: **Exactly!

**Imemonow: **But you used your author powers to erase the log and our memories, and my wallet

**Black.hearted.evil:** hehehehe I don't know what your talking about as for axel and Larxene their memories weren't tampered with

**Lovethunder and Pyro**: Yea

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'm beat

**Grimangel:** Why?

**Black.hearted.evil:** heavy use of author powers

**Mr.death:** That's what you get

**Black.hearted.evil:** _**Don't lecture me!**_

**Mr.death: **I'll be good!

**Pyro:** your voice is going to go horse if you keep doing that

**Black.hearted.evil:** I know

-Everyonehatesme, Roxasisevil, and WeknowALL have logged on-

**Everyonehatesme:** Why does everyone hate me?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Because you're an idiot

**Roxasisevil:** And you're evil

**Imemonow:** And delicious

**Everyone:** …….

**Black.hearted.evil:** WTF

**Everyonehatesme: **?

**Imemonow: **We were drunk last night…. I'm emo!

**Grimangel:** Oookay

**Everyonehatesme:** But I still love you Naminé

**Roxasisevil: **But now you're evil and Bi

-Everyonehatesme has logged off-

**Pyro:** Sooo what happened last night cloud?

**Lovethunder:** Perv

**Pyro; **Shut up!  
**Black.hearted.evil:** _What did I say about yelling?_

**Pyro: **I'll be good

**Roxasisevil:** Scary

**WeknowALL:** You said it

-Stud29, Cruelbutcharming have logged on-

**Stud29: **Did everyone hear about Xenmas?

**Everyone: **Yes

**Stud29:** Who did it?

**Black.hearted.evil:** … What? …. what are you looking at Zexion?

**Cruelbutcharming:** You did

**Cruelbutcharming:** I have been waiting a long time for this

-Black.hearted.evil has been put in a box-

**Lovethunder:** I didn't realize he could be put in a box

**Black.hearted.evil:** I can't be

**Cruelbutcharming:** Out of curiosity how?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Author powers duh

**Stud29:** So did you really do it?

**Black.hearted.evil:** That's not important! What's important now is what Cloud did last night with Roxas!

**Stud29: **What did he do last night?

**Imemonow:** What? We were drunk and we did some stuff…

**Stud29:** So you're gay?

**Imemonow: **No!

**Stud29:** But you made out with a guy

**Imemonow:** That doesn't mean I'm gay!

**Stud29:** ….

**Pyro:** That means he's bi!

**Stud29:** Oh…

**Imemonow:** Now I need to find Tifa before she finds out and never talks to me again

**Black.hearted.evil: **that gives me an idea

**Imemonow:** Uh oh

-Knockout has logged on-

**Imemonow: **Tifa I'm sorry about the party I was drunk!

**Knockout: **it's ok Cloud I searched my heart and forgave you

_**Private to Imemonow from Black.hearted.evil: **__Tell her or I will!_

**Imemonow: **Tifa… I was upset last night and I went out and got really really drunk.

**Knockout:** whatever you did I forgive you

**Black.hearted.evil: **Good job Cloud that was very mature of you… But you did leave out the part where you made out with Roxas!

**Knockout:** What!?!

**Imemonow:** God I hate you Sam, I really really hate you

**Knockout: **…

**Stud29:** Cloud's bi

**Grimangel: **We figured that out already

-Everyonehatesme has logged on-

**Everyonehatesme: **Cloud I have to kill you now

**Imemonow:** y?

**Everyonehatesme: **Because you blew my chance with Naminé!

**Stud29:** I thought you did that

**Roxasisevil:**But I love max

**WeknowALL:** Yea what she said

**Everyonehatesme:** But Naminé… I still love you

**Roxasisevil:** …

**Everyonehatesme:** Namine you're my soul mate

**Roxasisevil:** …

-Roxasisevil has logged off-

**Everyonehatesme:** …

**Black.hearted.evil: **Whoa intense

-Everyonehatesme has logged off-

**Mr.death:** Who knew he really loved her?

**WeknowALL:** I did and she does too

**Black.hearted.evil:** Ah this is too serious and not random! Cumquats!... Zero! Axel! Random!

**Pyro:**_And it burns burns burns in a burning ring of fire and down down down until the flames get higher_

**Black.hearted.evil:** I said random not a sing-a-long

**Pyro:** but

**Black.hearted.evil:** Back in the box

-pyro has been put in an indestructible box-

**Grimangel:** They should cross a poodle and a rhino and call it a poono

**Black.hearted.evil:** you have too much free time

**Grimangel:** What do you suggest I should do with my day now that I'm in the displaced story character program!

**Black.hearted.evil:** Sass detector is going off so in the box with you too

-Grimangel has been put in an indestructible box-

**Cruelbutcharming: **How many boxes do you have?

**Black.hearted.evil:** How many characters are there?

**Everyone:… **

**-**Grimangel has escaped from the box-

**Black.hearted.evil:** On another random note I have some new people to introduce

-Scullyboy have logged on-

**Black.hearted.evil:** Scullyboy is Brian

**Scullyboy:** Hey!

**WeknowALL:** What kind of social/mental problems do you have?

**Scullyboy:** None y?

**Black.hearted.evil:** That's rude max! In the box. Oh and now that Naminé doesn't need you…

-WeknowALL has been put in an indestructible box of pain-

**Scullyboy:** Does that happen often

**Black.hearted.evil:** We already did that joke

**Scullyboy:**……..

**Stud29:** really

-Stud29 has been put in a box-

**Cruelbutcharming:** What is with you and boxes today?

-Cruelbutcharming has been put in a box-

**Black.hearted.evil:** Idk

**Lovethunder:** Who's left?

**Mr.death: **me

**Grimangel:** Me

**Scullyboy:** Me

**Imemonow:** Emo me

**Knockout:** me too

**Black.hearted.evil:** Didn't we start out with like 11 people?

**Everyone:…**

**Scullyboy:** Ok that was random…

**Pyro:** Hey Larxene? Where's the love you were so close last chapter

**Lovethunder:** Well I couldn't fit it in lots of stuff has happened.

**Black.hearted.evil:** How the -bleep- did you get out of your -bleeping- box!

**Pyro:** Uhhhh….. Actually this time I used my phone and got Lexaeus to let me out

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'll get you next time

-Black.hearted.evil has put a shield over himself and scullyboy-

**Black.hearted.evil:** Oh and before I forget I need to order another copy of Cloud's diary from Sephiroth.

**Imemonow:** I dislike you

**Black.hearted.evil:** w/e

**Scullyboy:**This is really random

-Scullyboy has been put in a box-

**Black.hearted.evil:** That wasn't random

**Mr.death:** Who hasn't been in a box?

**Lovethunder:** Me

**Knockout:** me

**Black.hearted.evil:** I think there are 2 or three others that haven't been put in a box that aren't on

**Mr.death:** But aren't there like 30 characters?

**Black.hearted.evil: **actually 25 but more are coming next chapter

**Mr.death:** How many more?

**Black.hearted.evil:** 6

**Black.hearted.evil: **Of course there are many other organization members that I haven't used

**Ancientone:** Jeez enough characters?

**Black.hearted.evil:** No

**Everyone:** …

**Black.hearted.evil:** But thankfully there will be some more girls with this next batch of peoples

**Mr.death: **That's always a good thing

**Lovethunder:** Hey!

**Black.hearted.evil:** That reminds me I need to make 6 more boxes.

**Pyro:** ?

**Black.hearted.evil:** For the new characters remember

**Pyro:** Oh

**Black.hearted.evil:** Well I'm running out of things to talk about so how about we end this chapter and start with the new peoples

-Chat session ended-

* * *

Thats it. Yes i injured Xenmas severely but he should be back soon. The next batch of characters is, Yuffie, Aries, Megan, and three from my other story, Leon, Jack, and Scath. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Well I finally got around to updating it. This chapter has been finished for a while so sorry for the wait. Characters from my other stories appear in this chapter so be sure to check it out to get their relationships. (shameless advertising)

* * *

People

Me: Black.hearted.evil  
Zero: Grimangel  
Larxene: Lovethunder  
Chris: Mr.death -  
Axel: Pyro  
Yuffie: Ninjagirl-  
Max S: WeknowALL  
Ralston: Stud29  
Aries: flowergirl-  
Leon: Lightrules-  
Jack: Imnotscath-  
Scath: Ineedabody

Begin

-Lovethunder, Grimangel, Lightrules, Imnotscath, Flowergirl, ninjagirl, and Pyro have logged on-

**Black.hearted.evil: ** Everyone that's on; Say Hi to the new peoples

**Grimangel:** Hey I'm Zero

**Lovethunder:** Im Larxene

**Pyro: **and Im Axel

**Lightrules:** Hey Sam I didn't see u log in how are you on

**Black.hearted.evil:** I'm always on, I'm the author

**Imnotscath:** Oh…

**Ninjagirl:** I'm so hyper right now

**Black.hearted.evil:** that's just what we need a hyper character.

**Flowergirl:** has anyone seen Cloud?

**Black.hearted.evil:** He's in love with tifa

**Flowergirl:** WHAT!?!

**Black.Hearted.evil: **Don't worry they've probably broken up by now

**Flowergirl:** that's good

**Black.hearted.evil: **Of course there is the possibility that he might be gay…

**Flowergirl:** WHAT!?!

**Black.hearted.evil:** But he likes women so he's probably bi

**Flowergirl:** I still have a chance

**Black.hearted.evil:** So how do you guys like this place

**Imnotscath: **Its a nice place

**Lightrules, Ninjagirl, and Flower girl:** Yea

**Pyro:** Well tell us about urselves

- Mr.death, Scullyboy, and WeknowALL have logged on-

**Pyro:** Hold off on that for a minute

**Black.hearted.evil: **W/e

**Scullyboy:** Are the new people here?  
**Ninjagirl:** Hey -teehee-

**Pyro:** Hey why didn't we get a teehee?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Because Zero is too old, I'm the author, and you're a crazy pyromaniac!

**Pyro:** That's just cruel

**WeknowALL:** oO

**Mr.death:** Well I'm chris and Scullyboy is Brian and WEKNOWALL is Max S

**Lightrules:** Max S? Why not just max

**Black.hearted.evil:** There is another max

**Lightrules:** Oh

-Stud29 has logged on-

**Stud29:** I got here as soon as I heard there would be single women!

**Black.hearted.evil:** I thought you had a girlfriend

**Stud29:** Uh…

**Ninjagirl:** that's ok -giggles-

**Black.hearted.evil:** K w/e

**Stud29:** K

**Pyro:** Now tell us about yourselves

**Ninjagirl:** Well I'm a hyper active ninja

**Flowergirl:** I'm in love with Cloud

**Pyro:** Bummer…

**Grimangel:** Nothing fixes relationship problems like a restraining order

**Lightrules:** Axel's kind of…

**Black.hearted.evil: **Crazy, we know

**Everyone:** lol

**Pyro:** Can we stop with the hurtful words

**Black.hearted.evil:** Do you have a learning disability or something?  
**Pyro:** Huh?

**Black.Hearted.evil:** I'M EVIL!

**Pyro:** Oh right I forgot…

-Pyro has been put in an indestructible box-

**Black.hearted.evil:** Don't ask about the boxes

**Lightrules:** ok…

**Grimangel:** Yea he's always been that way but we just deal with it

**Ninjagirl:** Well we've told you a little about ourselves how about you guys?

**Grimangel:** Well I'm a skilled swordsman with a dark side to match

**Mr.death:** I'm the most normal person in the bunch.

-Scullyboy has logged off-

**WeknowALL: **I'm rearing from the loss of Naminé…

**Everyone:** …

**WeknowALL:** W/e

-WeknowALL has been put in a box of pain-

**Pyro:** And I love fire!

**Ninjagirl:** uh…

**Black.hearted.evil:** And I'm evil and don't forget like idiot boy

**Pyro:** Hey!

**Black.hearted.evil:** Not you Axel

**Pyro:** WOOT!

-Pyro has been put in a box-

**Imnotscath:** How did he get out?  
**Black.hearted.evil:** I don't care anymore

-Ineedabody has logged on-

**Ineedabody:** Jack!

**Imnotscath:** What do you want scath?

**Ineedabody:** You seen any dead bodies around here?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Check any bad fast food place

**Ineedabody:** Thanks

**Lightrules:** um ew

**Ineedabody:** where's the closest one?

**Black.hearted.evil: **I'll teleport you

-Ineedabody has been teleported-

**Imnotscath:** Why are we giving him what he wants.

**Black.hearted.evil:** Because he can't sign a contract in blood if he doesn't have a body

**Lightrules:** I was wondering about that…

-Ineedabody has logged on-

**Ineedabody:** They were all fat people

**Black.hearted.evil:** Well you can still sign in spirit blood

**Ineedabody:** huh

**Black.hearted.evil: **Brb

-Ineedabody and black.hearted.evil have logged off-

**Lightrules:** That's frightening…  
**Grimangel:** Here's something more frightening

**Lightrules:** is there such a thing

**Girimangel:** I have the power of the author

**Ninjagirl:** that's not so bad.

**Pyro:** Yes yes it is…

-Pyro has been put in a box of pain-

**Grimangel:** That's what you get!

**Lightrules:** That sucks for him but…

**Black.hearted.evil:** Rocks for us

**Imnotscath:** AH! Wtf

**Black.hearted.evil:** rofl

**Grimangel:** Havent we done that joke before

**Black.hearted.evil:** Uh … Look over there a psychic monkey

-Ineedabody has logged on-

**Ineedabody:** I'm really light headed

**Black.hearted.evil:** That's the problem with spirit blood

**Ineedabody:** I swear I'm never going to bother you guys ever again just keep that needle away from me!

**Black.hearted.evil:** -smirks-

-ineedabody has logged off-

**Imnotscath: **lol

**Black.heated.evil:** I could easily call something worse but I need my powers back

**Grimangel:** K

**Grimangel:** Wait a second…

**Black.hearted.evil:** Come on give me my powers!

**Grimangel:** I would but you're not Sam

**Black.hearted.evil:** You're good

-Black.hearted.evil has logged off-

-ineedabody has logged on-

**Ineedabody:** What gave me away?

**Grimangel:** you're less evil than Sam

**Imnotscath and lightrules: **OMG

**Ineedabody:** What are you going to do to me?

**Black.hearted.evil:** Oh I don't know there are several fates worse than death like ones that involve spirit needles and boxes

**Ineedabody:** AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

-Ineedabody has logged off-

**Grimangel:** For real this time

**Black.hearted.evil:** you wish it wasn't. You all do I CAN SEE IT!

**Pyro:** that's him

**Grimangel:** yup.

**Lightrules:** I'm starting to regret signing a blood contract.

**Black.hearted.evil:** you should always read the fine print in the fine print in the fine print.

**Imnotscath:** huh

**Black.hearted.evil:** it's my invention you all owe me a quarter just for knowing about it and if you try to read it I'll fine you 100 bucks.

**Grimangel:** the fact that such a thing exists frightens me to the core.

**Black.hearted.evil:** that's what I was going for

**Lightrules:** Oookay… I've been scarred for life

**Black.hearted.evil:** What? It took me that long to scar you for life?

**Grimangel:** You're loosing your touch

**Black.hearted.evil:** Yea it only took me one chapter to scar most of the characters and readers for life…

**Lightrules:** To make you feel better I have to tell you that I stayed with Zero for several months and had Jack as a brother.

**Black.hearted.evil:** Good point

**Grimangel:** Hey!

**Imnotscath:** Excuse me!

**Mr.death:** This is so weird…

**Lightrules:** We know

**Mr.death:** Ok…

**Pyro:** could you at least explain what's going on.

**Black.hearted.evil:** Why don't you read their story.

**Pyro:** Huh

**Black.hearted.evil:** You know It's not over not by a long shot In the Riviera section.

_-Shameless advertising-_

**Black.hearted.evil:** Let's end so the readers can go check it out!

**Stud29:** What?

_End_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. I hope to put my next chapter out soon but I need to heavily revise it. Oh well. See you all later. RnR 


End file.
